


12:40 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Reverend Amos Howell battled a Smallville villain and defeated her, he smiled.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	12:40 PM

I never created Amos Howell.

After Reverend Amos Howell battled a Smallville villain and defeated her, he smiled as he went to the Pig Pit for lunch.

THE END


End file.
